Memories from the Past
by bexxyy
Summary: What happens when a basketball game forces Bella to remember the people she left behind and the person she loved the most Edward Cullen. Will she be go back to the person that still has hold of her heart? AH. Winner of Cullen17 Sporting Contest


**_Entrie for Cullen17's Sporting Contest._**

_**Title:** Memories from the Past_

_**Author:** Bexxyy_

_**Couple Pairing:** Edward/Bella_

_**POV: **BPOV_

_**Sport: **Basketball_

**_Summery_**

_Bella left her past behind her hoping that she could move on but what happens when a basketball game forces her to remember the people she left behind and the person she loved the most Edward Cullen. Will she be led back to the person that still has hold of her heart? AH._

_Italic = Past_

Normal = Present

--

--

**BPOV**

Who would have thought that I of all people would return to Forks? I was kind of dreading the fact that I have to show my face there. I mean I did leave 5 years ago and never said a last goodbye to my friends.

That's right I left rainy Forks to live it up in the less rainy destination of Seattle. I've never spoke to any one from Forks since I left. Except my Dad. He comes to see me every so often but I never go to Forks so I don't have to see my friends. They tried to get in contact but I just felt so bad for never telling them goodbye. I thought if I heard there voices I would miss them even more. So I ignored them. I know immature. But by the time I realised that, it was to late because they had long time given up on the calls.

The reason I left I hear you ask. Well that's easy, I was in love with my best friend. I know that doesn't sound that bad, but the fact that I knew he would never love me back killed me inside. I had told my dad that I wanted to spend time with mum and then the next day I was on a plane.

I miss my friends so much, every memory I have of them hurts for me to even think about.

_I sat down in the classroom on my very first day of kindergarten and my stomach was in knots. I kept my head down and didn't look at any one._

_"Excuse me?" I heard a voice speak above me. I looked up to see a small boy about my age with a bronze head. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen. Do you want to help me colour in this picture?" He held up a picture and I nodded. He pulled up a chair next to my table and places the colours and picture down._

_"I'm Bella" I spoke shyly. He smiled._

_--_

_It was lunch time and Edward and I had spent all morning playing together. He really was a great friend and was cute too. I blushed at the thought. _

_Edward and I sat down at a table and munched on our food. We were happily talking together when a boy came and took my apple. Edward instantly stood up._

_"Give her back the apple. It isn't yours and its naughty to take other peoples things without asking!" This had drawn the attention of all the other children. _

_The boy stuck his tongue out at Edward. He tried to grab my apple from the Meany but he lifted it above his head so that Edward couldn't reach. _

_"Give the apple back!" I heard another boys voice shout. I turned to see two more boys walking towards us. The one that had spoken looked really scary. He was quite big for a boy of our age and had brown curly hair. The boy next to him was tall with blonde hair. _

_The bully that I had stolen my apple saw them coming and gave it to Edward. He looked really scared. Edward smiled and gave it back to me. _

_By now the other boys had reached our table. The big one placed a hand on by shoulder._

_"Are you ok?" I smiled and nodded._

_"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper" He pointed to the boy with the blonde hair. _

_"Hi" I said shyly. _

_Edward obviously saw my discomfort and introduced us both._

After that we were inseparable. The guys looked out for me. I loved them all, but Edward more so. They always used to tell me that they saw me as one of the guys. But when Edward said it, that is when it cut me deep. Just one of the guys.

_"Pass Emmett, stop hogging the ball!" Jasper yelled but it was to late because Edward had already taken the ball and passed it to me. I had a clear shot at the hoop and it went in! Edward and I cheered whilst Emmett and Jasper groaned at there lose. This was a typical Saturday, we always play basketball all morning. It was just something we do, I mean what else can a twelve year old do._

_So what do you want to do now?" I asked the guys whilst still shooting hoops._

_"VIDEO GAMES!" Emmett yelled. That boy needs to know when to keep his voice down!_

_It was decided we would spend the afternoon playing video games. Not to brag but I really am amazing at video games. I obviously won, which caused Emmett to cry like a baby and say that I cheated. _

_It was 6 and I knew that I had to get home. I gave all the guys a hug and when I hugged Edward I felt that spark between us. The spark that I never mentioned. _

_I was just about to leave when Emmett decided to burp in my face. He did it so much that I don't even flinch anymore and I just laughed. _

_"God Bella you really are one of the guys aren't you" Edward said whilst laughing. I knew that he didn't mean it in a bad way. He thought that it was okay to say that because Jasper and Emmett say it_ _all the_ _time. He didn't know that it would hurt me as soon as those words left his mouth. _

_That night I didn't stop crying and I did what I had to do to stop the pain. I left forks._

I still wonder what their reaction was when I didn't turn up to school Monday. I was a stupid little 12 year old girl that let her feelings take over and ran away.

One of the guys!

The words cut me deep, so I decide to change. Not a big change, I just do more girly things now, like I care about my appearance and I have a few friends that are girls.

I couldn't give up the one reason I lived though. Basketball. I still play with the guys at school. I was on the girls basketball team but it got cut because we didn't have enough players. So I play at lunch time and after school with the guys. At first they were a bit put off at the fact I am a girl, they had it in there heads that I couldn't play. But I proved them wrong. I'm better than most of the guys on the team but coach will not allow me to join. It wasn't him that said I couldn't join, it was the school board. Apparently they didn't want me to get hurt.

The last game of the season was tomorrow. It was an away game. The whole school was going whether they were making there own way there or going on the school coaches. I have been debating about whether to go or not because the school we are playing against is no other than Forks High School.

I don't know if the guys that I used to be best friends with will be on the team but they probably will be. I mean they ate, breathed and slept basketball. Thinking about them made the emotions kick back in. I miss them. Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Come on B!" Seth shouted for me to get on the bus.

This was it I was going to Forks. I never told any of the guys that I go to school with now about Edward and the others. I kept it to myself. They knew I was from there though and my Dad knew I was coming back for the game.

I love the guys on the team they are so nice to me. Seth is the Captain and is one of my Best friends. Same with Paul, Quil and Embry. They are the main guys on the team that I get on with. As much as I love these guys they will never replace Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

The journey to forks was long. I slept most of the time. I say most because Quil and Embry decided it would be funny to push me off my seat. Which caused me to wake up and shout some not very lady like words.

--

The game was close to coming to an end and I tried to keep my eyes off Edward and the others. I was right they are on the team. Edward was beyond the most hottest boy I have ever seen. He still had the amazing bronze hair that stuck up all over the place.

I heard someone scream in the audience and everyone had gone silent. I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked around. There on the court Quil was sat on the floor holding his ankle.

Panic struck me as I ran down the beaches. I jumped over the barrier and ran across the court were Quil and the guys were.

"He cant play like this. What do we do coach we have no substitutes." Seth looked disappointed. I looked at the time, one minute thirty seconds were left on the clock and both teams were drawing.

"If you have no substitution then you have no choice but to forfeit." Everyone was quiet in the hall. I could see the other team silently celebrating. Each of them wore big smile. They thought they had won!

I turned to Seth and the rest of the team, they all looked so sad and depressed. I sighed as I stood up.

"I'll play"

Seth and the other looked at me with huge smile on their faces.

"A girl cant play" The couch of the Forks team laughed.

"Well this girl can" I pointed to myself. "and there is nothing in the rules about a girl not be able allowed to play in this game" I laughed. The other team didn't seem to happy as the ref shrugged his shoulder and whistled. Seth whispered in his ear and helped Quil get up.

The ref spoke into the microphone yet again. "The sharks have a substitution. Quil Ateara will be replaced with Isabella Swan." Oh brilliant, they know its me now! I looked over at the forks team and they were all staring at me with a look of shock and disbelief.

I made it to the team and grabbed Quil's basketball shrit.

"Are you ready to kick some ass Isabella!" Grrr Paul knows I hate been called that.

"The only ass I'll be kicking is yours if you call me Isabella once more!" I shot him daggers with my eyes.

He pulled his lips into a cheeky smile and said mockingly "okay, Isabella!" The team laughed and I just rolled my eyes. I will get him back when he least expects it.

"Get into positions."

Ha-ha. This is either going to be fun or a complete disaster.

I decided that I should keep my mind off the fact that I will spend the next few minutes playing against old friends.

I took my position and in no time at all we were off. Paul had procession of the ball and was been blocked by Emmett. I managed to sneak to the side just so that Paul could see me. I caught the ball. I was in shot of the hoop, but out of no where Edward pops up to block me.

I tried to not look at him and I felt my heart beating over time. My head was all over the place and I nearly forgot that I was actually in the middle of a basketball game. I took the change to look at Edward. He looked pretty out of it too and wasn't even trying to block me, he was just stood bang in front of me, staring.

I took the change and throw the ball at the hoop. Edward snapped out of it but was too late, the ball had all ready gone in the hoop just as the buzzer went. We had won!

Our school screamed and celebrated. I was pulled into a hug by all the team.

My eyes couldn't help but wonder over to were the Forks team were now stood. They all looked gutted. I glanced around at them all, some I recognised some I didn't.

My eyes locked on Edward, he was sat on the bench with his head in his hands. What was he thinking about? Was he upset I was here? The question that had been hunting me over the years popped into my head. Does he hate me? I knew the answer. Yes he did hate me. I left and never said goodbye, i was supposed to be his best friend.

--

After all the celebrating, it was time to head back to Seattle. Before we was to head back, couch agreed that we should have a celebration dinner, seen as though we would be arriving back in Seattle late anyway. Everyone was to meet at the local diner. I told everyone that I would meet them there because I need to see my Dad. He was at the game so it wasn't that hard to find him.

We shared an uncomfortable hug and a few words. Neither of us were close anymore and it just seemed weird. When the conversation had hit a dead end Charlie offered to take me to the Diner, I agreed. The car ride was awkward and to be honest I couldn't wait to get out of there. I watched as Charlie drove away. I looked at the front door of the diner. Here goes nothing.

"There's my girl!" Seth yelled as soon as I walked in. The guys were all stuffing food in there mouths like pigs.

"Seth how could you replace me!" I yelled in a shocked mocking voice, looking around me for another girl. This caused the guys to laugh. I took a seat next to Paul and looked around the restaurant. My eyes instantly meet the gaze of Edward Cullen.

I felt my self melt as our eyes connected. My heart started to pound against my chest. Then he looked away and joined in the conversation that his team were having. I glanced around the table and instantly recognised Emmett. He looked like he could crush me with his little finger with the amount of muscles he has and not to mention he was about 6'8 now. I knew it was him though because he was wearing that cheeky grin that used to get us out of trouble. He had his arm resting over the shoulder of a beautiful blonde girl who had the looks of a model. Jasper was across the table from him and looked the same as ever with his blonde messy hair and the shocking bright blue eyes. He also had his arm around a girl. This girl was small and resembled a pixie but she was beyond pretty. I'm happy for these guys. I never thought there would be a girl that would be able to put up with these boys but obviously there is and they all looked happy. I also noticed some of the other players on the team were there that I knew from the old days. Mike, Taylor and Eric. I wasn't as close to these but there was always there for me.

I pulled my attention back to my table.

"Thanks for helping us out on the court B!" Seth spoke with his mouth full of food.

"Your welcome" I said and stole Paul's glass of coke.

"Give me back my drink!" He yelled.

"Ha-ha ….no" I laughed at him. Everyone else at the table laughed too.

The Forks team turned to our table. I could feel them all looking at me. But I refused to meet there gaze. I could feel the tears welling up in my eye, just thinking about how much I have missed in there lives and how much they must hate me now. "Excuse me" I mumbled as I stood up. The team looked at me worried. I shook my head and quickly said "I need some air."

When I walked past Edward's table to get to the door. I could feel all of their eyes on me and it made me feel uncomfortable. I never looked at them.

I made myself comfortable on a bench outside and looked up at the stars. I memory instantly hit me from when Edward and I were only 7 years old.

_Edward and I were laid on La Push beach, after a long day of swimming and volleyball with the guys. Our parents were loading our belongings into the car. _

_The stars were sparkling in the sky as we laid in silence. It felt good to be young and free, not having any worries about tomorrow. _

_"Bella?" Edwards squeaky voice echoed over me and I felt myself closing my eyes. "I want to give you a star when I get older." He stated._

_I giggled and looked over at him. "Edward you can't get me a star! I bet they are really expensive and how are you going to get up there?" I pointed at the sky._

_He shrugged and said "I don't know but I will find a way." I giggled again. "It doesn't matter how much it costs, you are my best friend and you deserve it." I smiled at him but he didn't see because he was still looking at the sky. _

_"COME ON YOU TWO POOHEADS WE ARE LEAVING!" Emmett voice boomed across the beach which was closely followed by his mums. _

_"Emmett! I do not want to hear you speak like that ever again" Emmett must have mumbled something because we heard her voice yet again. "That's it, no sweets for a week!" _

_Emmett instantly burst into tears and shouting after his mum. "No mummy. I wont do it again, I promise. It was Jasper, he made me say it!" _

_Edward and I laughed as we stood up and walked towards a crying Emmett and a mad Jasper._

I let out shaking laugh as I thought of it.

"I really would have brought you a star you know." A voice whispered behind me. I turned to see no other than Edward.

He walked forward and sat next to me, looking up at the stars. "Why did you leave?" He spoke so quietly that I barely heard him.

"I was an idiot." I answered him. He tore his gaze away from the stars and looked at my face. He reached his hand up and pushed away the tears. When his hand made contact with my face, I sighed and I felt that spark against my skin. The spark that I have been waiting to feel for five years.

"Your not an idiot. Emmett's an Idiot." I had to laugh at this and he joined in. I missed that laugh.

"So are you going to tell me why?" He asked seriously again. I sighed and looked down at my hands. I knew he deserved an explanation, but he will probably walk away. If I don't answer him though I still lose him.

"I ermm - When we were young I sort of developed feelings for you, in a more than a friend way. But I knew you didn't feel the same and it hurt me be around you when I was so in love with you so I ermm left." It went silent. "I'm sorry. I really am."

I didn't dare to look up at him so I just looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. I did however feel is eyes on me. This caused my famous blush to spread across my cheeks.

I felt Edward place his finger under his chin and lift up my head. I looked at him and was shocked to see the crooked smile that made my heart beat double time. "I missed that blush." he whispered. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him shocked.

"Bella, I have loved you from the first time I saw you all those years ago. When you left you took my heart with you but now your here I feel like I am whole again." He gently whispered. We never broke eye contact. "Please tell me you love me too" He voice was so small and the pleading was audio.

My vocal cord suddenly decided to work. "I love you Edward" I didn't think that he had heard me at first because my voice was so quiet but judging my the grin on his face, he had heard. He gently leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. I gasped at the contact but instantly started to move my lips with his. It felt so right. I placed my hands into his hair and his hands rested on my waist pulling me closer to him.

All to soon, we had to pull apart to breath. He rested his forehead againest mine and whispered "I forgive you".

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope you all like it! This is just a ONE-SHOT._**

**_I started it ages ago but got sidetracked with other story so I decided to finish it today! :)_**

**_Anyway leave me a review saying if you like it or hate it :)_**

**_Thank you! ;)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
